This invention relates to an automotive window retention system for motor vehicle windows which are fixed (i.e., stationary) with respect to the vehicle body. Specifically, the invention relates to an automotive window retention system for mounting a window assembly onto a recessed generally L-shaped peripheral flange of a window aperture formed in an automotive vehicle body which employs both hook and loop fabric fasteners and a curable adhesive embedded therein to provide a very secure yet facile assembly of the window to the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various automotive window retention systems are well known, one of which is represented in FIG. 1 of the drawings. As shown therein, a fixed automotive window opening normally consists of a metal interior body panel generally designated 10 welded to a metal exterior body panel generally designated 12, the latter of which has a peripherally recessed L-shaped flange, generally designated 14, peripherally extending about the desired automotive window opening. Flange 14 consists of a lower leg 15 perpendicular to the exterior body panel 12 and an upper leg 16 abutting upper edge section 19 of the interior body panel 10 and disposed generally normally to the lower leg 15. Mounted on the lower leg 15 is one or more rubber or plastic spacers 17 and mounted on the upper leg 16 is one or more rubber or plastic semispherical spacers 18 which serve to properly position and space the glass window 20 in the recessed body panel opening defined by the L-shaped flange. A polyurethane adhesive is applied into the space between the upper leg 16 and the interior side of the window glass panel 20 which, upon curing, serves to permanently secure the window in the body panel opening.
An interior window trim 22 is secured to the interior side of the interior body panel via Velcro.RTM.-type hook and loop fabric fastening elements 23, 24, one of which is secured to the interior trim 22 and the other of which is secured to the interior side of the upper edge section 19 of the interior body panel 10. An outer window trim 26 covers the outer edge of the window 20 and a portion of the exterior body panel 12 and is secured to the latter via a screw 27 extending through the exterior window trim 26 and the body panel 12 properly positioned by a spacer 28.
As can be appreciated from the above description, this prior art retention system requires numerous parts and assembly steps, as a result of which it is quite costly in terms of both actual material costs and in labor. Furthermore, so far as is known, no presently available window retention system is available which minimizes the mounting materials used, saves steps and time, and allows for an easy and facile mounting and retention of the window system in a manner comparable to that according to the present invention.